fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi's Anatomy
Yoshis are especially known for their long tongues that cling to most enemies, allowing a Yoshi to swallow it whole, although they do have teeth. They can either swallow whatever they eat, or encase it in an egg. The eggs can then be used as projectile weapons to defeat other enemies and bosses, while other eggs hatch into useful items like 1-Up Mushrooms. Yoshis also presumably have strong and efficient digestive systems, which digest live enemies very quickly, although in Super Mario World it would take a few minutes for a Yoshi to be able to swallow a Koopa Shell, and as discussed in the previous section, the shell grants the Yoshi special abilities in the meantime. Yoshis have large snouts which they can use to sniff out fruit or other secrets that can be buried underground, although this feature is shown only in Yoshi's Story. Most games show that Yoshis can swim, although how well they swim varies. In Super Mario World, they can swim and dive, although in Yoshi's Island DS, they cannot dive without the Submarine powerup. Yoshi also cannot dive in Super Mario Galaxy 2, although he can swim. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshis that live on or around Isle Delfino turn green and disappear if they touch water. As discussed earlier, in Super Mario World, when carrying a yellow Koopa Shell in their mouths (or any shell if the Yoshi itself is yellow), the Yoshi becomes heavy and shakes the ground each time it lands after a jump or fall. Yoshis were also one of the first creatures shown performing proper Ground Pound attacks - a move in which the performer jumps into the air, flips and then slams into the ground. Yoshis first performed the move in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi uses "Ground Pound" in the Super Smash Bros. series as a special attack. Bowser was shown doing the equivalent of a Ground Pound in Super Mario Bros. 3 (before the debut of Yoshis), and in games since then. Other characters have also been shown Ground Pounding, including Mario himself in titles such as Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and various entries in the Mario Partyfranchise. Despite being one of the most central species in the Mario franchise, very little solid information has been provided on the unique reproductive biology of the Yoshis. The in-game Japanese text of Yoshi's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee states that Yoshis reproduce asexually, meaning that they reproduce without a mate and are neither male nor female. This is supported by the Chef minigame in Game & Watch Galleries 2 and 4; after being fed long enough, the Yoshi produces an egg that eventually hatches into another Yoshi. The baby then takes its parent's place and proceeds to eat enough food to turn into an adult, eventually producing a fertile egg of its own, which then continues the cycle. Other sources have also contradicted the asexual depiction of Yoshis. At least one of the Yoshis in Paper Mario refers to his "son", and in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the Yoshi who sometimes appears on-board the Excess Express expresses his hatred of business trips due to them keeping him away from his "lovely wife". The original Mario Party also features a pair of Yoshis which appear to be one male and one female, although the exact nature of their relationship was not revealed. Additionally, while Japanese language rarely involves gender-specific pronouns, the character Yoshi is consistently referred to with masculine pronouns in translation, yet laying eggs is one of his trademarks. This apparent contradiction was addressed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Solid Snake assumes that Yoshi is a female because of his egg-laying abilities, only to be corrected by Otacon (both of whom use "it" rather than "he" or "she" when referencing Yoshi). It is addressed again in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, where Viridi remarks that there is nothing natural about a male who lays eggs while Palutena asserts that all living beings contain both male and female elements. Yoshi's themselves has large eggs, a round snout and humanoid features such as Human hand, stance, etc. Yoshi's has skeletons of a t-rex. Yoshi's strangest anatomy is his organs. He has the crop and Gizzard. He also has the Egg Pouch. He also has the ovary and cloaca. similar to Godzilla, Yoshi has a brain in his torso and head. Evolution T-rex. Yoshi evolved from T-rex. Since the world is more advance, T-Rex has evolved into Yoshis. Conclusion This was very interesting. Everyone was wondering about Yoshi's anatomy so I answer your questions. Category:Chubby short hungry aliens Anatomy